


Погружение

by faikit



Series: В поисках чего-то важного [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Брайан переезжает в Нью-Йорк, и они с Джастином начинают строить свое будущее. Эта история повествует о первых месяцах в Нью-Йорке и новом этапе развития отношений





	Погружение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immersion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244573) by [ebbj9891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891). 



— Я скучал по этому рту, — Брайан обводит контур моей нижней губы подушечкой большого пальца. Он буквально пожирает рот взглядом, а когда наконец целует, окружающий нас мир попросту исчезает.  
Вспоминаю, как однажды он произнес эти же слова — несколько лет назад, в его офисе, когда мы снова сошлись. Голые, лежали в обнимку на ковре — и целовались, целовались, целовались. Я не мог насытиться его вкусом. Скучал по нему неимоверно. В перерывах между настойчивыми восхитительными поцелуями я поддел:  
— Только по рту?  
— В том числе, — рассмеялся Брайан, просто невероятно счастливый. Помню, как подумал, что раньше никогда не видел его таким, а потом вдруг понял, что прежде и сам не ощущал такого счастья. Так замечательно снова оказаться в его объятиях.  
Если это было чертовски хорошо тогда, то сейчас просто охрененно потрясающе. Мой рот, по которому он так скучал, уже побаливает от улыбки. Интересно, у него так же? Ведь с тех пор, как появился тут четыре дня назад, он беспрестанно улыбается. «Если позволишь, я хотел бы остаться здесь, с тобой», — с улыбкой до ушей заявил он. Если я позволю — будто у меня есть выбор. А что он думал я сделаю — отошлю его обратно в Питтсбург? Скажу: спасибо, не надо? Я так скучал по Брайану, что это едва не убило меня. Такие расстояния — полнейшая хрень: чувствуешь себя просто невыносимо, оторванным от него, в вечном ожидании увидеть или услышать, хочешь, хочешь, хочешь его и не знаешь, что делать. К счастью, можно больше не думать об этом. Он приехал. Остается. И хочет вместе строить нашу жизнь здесь.  
«Мне нужно участвовать в твоей жизни, в полном смысле этого слова, и я хочу, чтобы эта жизнь прошла тут», — вот что он сказал, дословно. По собственной воле признался, с сияющей улыбкой, нашел именно те слова, в каких я так нуждался. Мы не выходили из моей крошечной квартиры четыре дня, почти не вылезали из постели, наверстывали то, что упустили в последние месяцы. Большие расстояния — абсурд. Может, есть на свете люди, способные справится с тем, что их любимый человек за сотни километров, но я не из их числа. Брайан нужен мне здесь. Чтобы, как он выразился, присутствовать в моей жизни.  
И вот он рядом. Я помню наше воссоединение в его офисе, как счастливы мы были в ту ночь. Прежние ощущения бледнеют на фоне нынешних. Даже когда он вжимает меня в матрас, я чувствую как парю.  
«Я скучал по этому рту». Его полные похоти слова крутятся у меня в голове. Интересно, помнит ли он, что говорил мне их раньше? Подумав о той ночи и моих словах, решаю повторить:  
— Только по рту?  
И как только спрашиваю, понимаю, как нелепо выглядит моя ностальгия по прежним временам. А потом ловлю взгляд Брайана — его ответная улыбка наполнена теплом понимания. Прижавшись своим носом к моему, он горячо выдыхает:  
— В том числе.  
Впивается в мой рот, и все вокруг перестает существовать. Только мы вдвоем, лежим, запутавшись в простынях. Брайан сжимает мои волосы в кулаках... мы сливаемся в единое целое, пока в легких не кончается воздух. А потом он целует мое плечо, скользит вниз по груди.  
— Я скучал по всему тебе, — шепчу я. И вправду невероятно скучал — по его присутствию, его обществу, прикосновениям, улыбке, любви, по нему всему без остатка.  
— Это не состязание, — выговаривает мне Брайан насмешливо-надменным тоном, но уже спустя три секунды мы оба хохочем.  
Конечно, это не состязание, но если и так, он безусловно победил бы. Он переехал в Нью-Йорк ради меня. Он переехал в Нью-Йорк ради меня!  
Брайан Кинни переехал в Нью-гребаный-Йорк ради меня. Ради нас. Спустя четыре дня я все еще не осознал до конца. Все еще волнуюсь, что из этого выйдет. Надеюсь, я не принудил его переехать своими тревожными звонками и тому подобным. Надеюсь, он хочет этого не меньше моего, кроме того, не желаю, чтобы он чем-то жертвовал ради меня. Мне такое не нужно.  
Брайан медленно и уверенно выцеловывает дорожку вниз, теперь его губы легонько касаются моего пупка. Я запускаю пальцы ему в волосы и осторожно тяну голову вверх, заставляя посмотреть на меня. Самым серьезным тоном, на какой способен (терпеть не могу, когда он в этом сомневается), спрашиваю:  
— Ты в этом уверен?  
Брайан дарит мне сердитый взгляд, говорящий «ну конечно, черт возьми, маленький ты ублюдок». Движется вверх и, обыграв в короткой борьбе, фиксирует мои руки над головой. Это очень напоминает его вчерашние действия.  
— Солнышко, здесь у нас и вправду может что-то получиться, — внимательно глядя на меня, говорит Брайан.  
И хотя слова звучат твердо, они полны тепла и обещания. Безумно счастливый, я целую его и позволяю себе поддаться ощущению его близости. Здесь у нас и вправду может что-то получиться. Я чувствую это. Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, каким же это «что-то» будет.

*  
Спустя неделю, проведенную в постели, мы соглашаемся, что наверстали упущенное время и пора вернуться в реальный мир. В воскресенье Брайан показывает мне новый офис «Киннетика» в Мидтауне. Это всего лишь в паре остановок метро от бара, где я работаю, но кажется, что очень далеко.  
— В целом, ничего впечатляющего, — предупреждает он и при выходе из лифта прикрывает мне глаза ладонью. Второй крепко придерживает меня за бедро. — Теодор очень настаивал, что лучшая стратегия — начать с малого.  
Затем убирает руку и дает возможность оглядеться. Здесь не так просторно, как в питтсбургском офисе, но маленьким я бы его тоже не назвал. В сравнении с теми крошечными помещениями, в каких я провожу большую часть своего времени — будь то моя квартира, студия или бар в подвале, где работаю, — это место определенно солидное.  
Прочистив горло, Брайан хватает меня за руку и проводит по комнатам, по пути рассказывая, какая подо что определена. Они еще не полностью меблированы, и большая часть пока заставлена коробками.  
— Синтия должна все скоординировать, но пока не приехала, — чуть неуверенно поясняет Брайан.  
Твою ж мать! Похоже, он нервничает. Чертовски мило. Когда добираемся до его офиса, Брайан присаживается на край стола и раскрывает свои объятия.  
— Что думаешь?  
Я смотрю на него: Брайан Кинни, мой партнер, человек, перебравшийся в Нью-Йорк и расширивший свой бизнес для меня, для себя, для нас. Офис небольшой, и со всеми этими повсюду разбросанными коробками трудно сказать, на что это будет похоже в итоге. И все же, неважно, как это выглядит, важно, как ощущается. Пока Брайан показывал офис, мне стало понятно, что это его место. Несмотря на нервозность, похоже, он чувствует себя дома.  
Я подхожу и кладу руки на стол по обеим сторонам от Брайана.  
— Думаю, здесь ты свершишь великие дела.  
Он благодарно улыбается. Я мягко целую его и добавляю:  
— И все же... кое-что не в порядке.  
— Что? — настороженно глядя, спрашивает Брайан.  
Я ухмыляюсь.  
— Мы не трахались ни в одной из этих комнат. Это так неестественно — находится вместе в неокрещенном нами помещении.  
— Окрещенном? — отзывается он, недоверчиво улыбаясь.  
— Как-никак, это день Господень, — протяжно отвечаю я и хохочу вместе с ним.  
— Да что ты знаешь о дне Господнем? — вздергивает бровь Брайан.  
— Не так уж и много, — признаю я с усмешкой. — Знаю лишь, что хочу тебя во мне — сейчас же, если не раньше.  
Его взгляд темнеет, он притягивает меня к себе и целует. А когда я теряю над собой контроль, поднимается на ноги и отрывает меня от пола. Потом ставит на место и прерывает поцелуй.  
— Так чего ты ждешь, Тейлор? — властно произносит Брайан. — Раздевайся и нагнись над столом.  
Я еще раз обжигающе целую его и глубоким низким голосом отвечаю:  
— Слушаюсь, сэр.  
*  
После того, как «Киннетик» полностью окрещен, мы с Брайаном едины во мнении, что можно начинать прием сотрудников. Первой, спустя несколько дней после нашего трахфеста накануне торжественного открытия, прибывает Синтия. Ее магия начинает работать незамедлительно: покрашенные и обставленные помещения обрели новый вид; коробки исчезли, офисные принадлежности распределены, а полные живых цветов вазы расставлены во всех стратегически правильных местах. Теперь тут уютно и презентабельно. И, по всей видимости, последним штрихом должна стать картина над столом, где пока просто белая стена.  
— Вот там, — шепчет Брайан мне на ухо, указывая на пустую стену, о которой идет речь. — Вот где она должна висеть.  
Я с волнением смотрю туда и чувствую себя до нелепого польщенным.  
— Прямо там?  
Брайан кивает и целует меня в щеку.  
— Что-нибудь яркое, — добавляет он, — но я уверен, ты придумаешь.  
Я всматриваюсь в пустое пространство и обдумываю варианты, каких немало. Брайан прав, это идеальное место, и удачная картина сделает пространство цельным. Неудачная же — наоборот...  
— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал? — я подталкиваю его локтем.  
— А есть кандидатура получше? — он обнимает меня за талию, и я прижимаюсь к нему плотнее.  
— Есть немало людей, которые смогли бы лучше. Моя подруга Джейд из ПИФА, например. У нее два высших — изобразительное искусство и дизайн интерьеров. Живет сейчас здесь, в Бруклине, и могла бы...  
— Не хочу твою подругу Джейд, — перебивает Брайан. — Хочу, чтобы ты.  
Чем дольше я всматриваюсь в пространство, тем больше вдохновляюсь. Брайан касается губами моих волос.  
— Ты дал имя компании, — тихо говорит он. — Вдохновил меня на создание Манхэттенского филиала. Хочу, чтобы там висел подлинный Джастин Тейлор. Что скажешь, Солнышко?  
Пока я обдумываю его заманчивое предложение, Брайан склоняется ближе и шепчет:  
— Я думал о картине, которую ты мне прислал, но хотел бы оставить это только для нас двоих. Конечно, если ты не против.  
Мое сердце замирает. Брайан неоднократно и упорно выражал свое восхищение этой картиной. Немало лестных фраз прозвучало, в том числе «твоя лучшая работа», «самая великолепная вещь, какую я когда-либо видел» и (моя самая любимая в то время, пока мы все еще переживали ужас дальних расстояний) — «лучше только когда ты здесь, со мной». Я предпочитаю оставить это только для нас двоих. Потому с широкой улыбкой поворачиваюсь к нему.  
— Я не против. Итак, новая картина... когда она тебе нужна?  
*  
В день открытия «Киннетика» Брайан просыпается в четыре утра. Он торопливо отключает будильник и старается не шуметь, но на самом деле ему не стоит так беспокоиться: я уже проснулся и снова засыпать не планирую. Пока еще не готов выбраться из постели, потому слушаю, как шумит душ, и собираюсь с мыслями. Как и Брайан, я рисую в воображении картину для «Киннетика», представляю, как она могла бы выглядеть. Брайан дал мне полную свободу действий, и это захватывает в той же степени, как и пугает. С чего же начать?  
К моменту, когда Брайан уже одет, я готов вставать. Вскоре он уйдет, потому я тороплюсь увидеться с ним в тесном уголке, который мы зовем кухней. Пользуясь моментом, проникаюсь происходящим: он просматривает резюме и пьет кофе, но что важнее всего — он здесь. Он в моей — нашей — квартире в Нью-Йорке. Снедавшего меня расстояния больше нет — Брайан рядом, и это чертовски много значит для меня.  
Я подхожу к нему, обнимаю со спины и утыкаюсь лицом в рубашку.  
— Доброе утро, Солнышко, — тихонько смеется Брайан и тянет за руки, заставляя обнять крепче.  
Я вдыхаю и наслаждаюсь свежим, чистым ароматом его хрустящей рубашки, знакомыми запахами моего миндального мыла и его одеколона. Обнимаю изо всех сил, обволакиваю своим теплом, вкладывая в объятия всю мою благодарность. Мы вместе, и это настолько правильно, а меня так распирает от счастья, что, кажется, сейчас лопну.  
— Пора идти, — шепчет Брайан. Я отпускаю, и он поворачивается. Поправляю ему рубашку и галстук, а он прижимается губами ко лбу. — Увидимся вечером.  
— Увидимся, — отвечаю я, целуя его в шею.  
Подхватив портфель, он идет к двери. Открывает ее, оборачивается и улыбается.  
— Люблю тебя.  
На мгновение я столбенею. Он произнес это просто, словно само собой разумеющееся. Он все еще умеет ошеломить. Брайана это забавляет — вероятно, я выгляжу как выхваченный светом фар олень, и он самодовольно улыбается. Затем вздергивает брови, словно требует ответа. Преодолевая легкое смущение, говорю от всего сердца:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Брайан улыбается шире, а потом уходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Закрываю замки и наваливаюсь на нее. Колени дрожат. Губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, которая перерастает в головокружительный неудержимый смех. То, как открыто и легко он произносит это вслух, невероятно пьянит. Где-то глубоко внутри мой прежний я отплясывает победный танец. Но я теперешний мечтает отправиться в студию рисовать. Картина для «Киннетика» неожиданно зовет. Я размышлял над ней неделями, меняя концепцию бесчисленное множество раз. Но сейчас перед глазами возник образ, и мне кажется — это то, что нужно.

*  
По мере того, как идея продолжает обретать форму, она развивается и начинает жить собственной жизнью. Думаю, я двигаюсь в верном направлении — это не совсем живопись, скорее переношу на холст самого себя. Впрочем, процесс небыстрый. Идея продолжает меняться и перестраиваться, и технически мне просто нужно быть предельно осторожным. Между тем, время бежит. Я снова и снова извиняюсь перед Брайаном, который даже не хочет слушать.  
— Не торопись, — успокаивает он, отмахиваясь от моих извинений. — Спешить некуда.  
Спустя, наверное, пятьдесят извинений в подтверждение своих слов Брайан на целые выходные оставляет работу, и мы проводим их дома. Сперва все прекрасно. Но затем внезапно катится к чертям.  
— Это место... — морщит нос Брайан, с ужасом оглядывая нашу квартиру. — Не уверен, что можно описать его словами.  
По всей видимости, медовый месяц подошел к концу. Не для нас, конечно — мы трахались целый день, наслаждаясь редкой возможностью отдохнуть вместе. Но для Брайана и нашей квартиры (теперь-то я уверен, что он считает ее только моей)... похоже, медовый месяц завершился и наступило время разочарования.  
— Я начинающий художник тире официант, — смеюсь я, перекатываюсь на живот и беру альбом. — А ты ждал чего-то с видом на парк? Может, пентхаус?  
Брайан игнорирует меня и расхаживает по спальне с возмущением на лице.  
— Почему я раньше не замечал, насколько тут отвратительно? Когда я наведывался к тебе, большую часть времени мы проводили именно здесь.  
— Последние несколько месяцев выдались напряженными, и всякий раз, когда приезжал, ты почти все время был во мне по самые яйца, — пожал плечами я. — Как правило, это тебя отвлекает. Знаешь, если хочешь снова отвлечься...  
Брайан продолжает игнорировать меня, даже когда я раздвигаю ноги и выпячиваю зад. Обычно это моментально привлекает его внимание, но сейчас он просто зациклен на оценке непривлекательности нашей спальни. Что, моя квартира и вправду до такой степени дерьмовая? А может, это стандарты Брайана до смешного высоки? Или, возможно, я привык к этой невзрачной обстановке и не замечаю того, что видит он.  
Я осматриваюсь, пытаясь взглянуть на квартиру с его драгоценной точки зрения. Ладно, ну так это не и Брайтин. Это и не лофт. Это крошечная квартирка с дрянной мебелью и облупившейся краской. Трубы в ванной проржавели. Ковер выцвел в шесть разных оттенков. Потолок протекает — одна его половина ровная и белая, а вторая вздулась и потемнела. Здесь только одно окно, и то с видом на кирпичную стену здания напротив, а вид этот нерезкий, потому как треснувшее в углу стекло поцарапанное и мутное. Ну-у, лучше бы мне не смотреть на это с его точки зрения.  
— Понимаю, это не Брайтин, и все же хоть что-то, — смущенно замечаю я.  
Это привлекает его внимание. Брайан смотрит на меня и строго говорит:  
— Что я говорил о том, чтобы называть это Брайтином?  
— Просто назови? — невинно улыбаясь, предполагаю я.  
— Если хочешь, чтобы меня вывернуло, — в его голосе сарказм. — Меня и вправду тянет блевать, потому что более чудовищного преуменьшения я в жизни не слышал. Ты не мог найти ничего менее походящего на дом, чем это место.  
Ладно, не так уж он и неправ. Место в самом деле ужасно. Тут не Брайтин. Тем не менее, это дом, более того, он мне по карману. После оплаты арены у меня остается на еду и на угол в мастерской. И этот плюс перевешивает все минусы. Стоит подумать об этом, как мрачная обстановка кажется не такой уж и мрачной.  
— Потерпи, — говорю я и пожимаю плечами. — Ты привыкнешь.  
— Вряд ли я смогу такое развидеть, — как истеричная барышня заявляет он. — Это же клоповник. И места тут меньше, чем в спичечном коробке.  
— Господи, ну не преувеличивай, — я внимательно вглядываюсь в него в поисках вдохновения для наброска. В глаза бросается линия его подтянутой ноги, прослеживаю ее взглядом от бедра к лодыжке и принимаюсь за рисунок. Расставив приоритеты, начинаю с восхитительного изгиба его задницы.  
— Мы должны переехать, — продолжает возмущаться Брайан. — Или я выброшусь из этого крошечного окошка.  
— Оно не открывается, — предупреждаю я. — Тебе придется пройти сквозь стекло. К тому же, не уверен, что ты сможешь протиснуться в эту узкую раму.  
— Это не... — он сдавливает пальцами переносицу и резко вздыхает. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Тут мерзко, небезопасно и...  
— Позволь напомнить еще раз: я начинающий художник тире официант. И не могу позволить себе довоенную классику.  
— Уверен, где-то между довоенной классикой и этим дерьмом есть какая-то золотая середина, — он подходит и обнимает меня, целует в шею. — Если бы ты попросил, я бы помог.  
— Я не хотел просить, — завожу руку назад, чтобы погладить его по ноге. — Не могу же я всю жизнь просить милостыню.  
— Единственное, о чем ты когда-либо просил, насколько я помню, — шепчет он, горячо выдыхая мне в шею, — мой член.  
— И язык, — напоминаю я, а он проводит языком от затылка до лопаток. — И пальцы.  
Брайан скользит ладонями по моим ребрам и по бокам. И больше ничего, как ни странно. Касается губами шеи и шепчет:  
— Давай переедем.  
Он повторил это дважды — значит, все серьезно. Это интересная идея, и я уступаю. Отложив альбом, легонько отталкиваю Брайана, и он привстает, позволив мне перевернуться на спину. Потом снова опускается сверху, усевшись прямо мне на член. Чертов искуситель. Кладу ладони ему на бедра и спрашиваю:  
— Как мы это сделаем?  
Он наклоняется и начинает покрывать мою шею легкими поцелуями.  
— Мы найдем самого хищного риелтора и дадим ему задание подыскать для нас красивое местечко. Где-нибудь поближе к твоей студии.  
Мне нравится эта мысль. Мне нравится эта мысль! И все же несправедливо, что он не предложить переехать ближе к офису.  
— Что думаешь насчет поближе к «Киннетику»?  
— Не вижу необходимости, — прищуривается Брайан. — Поскольку никогда не покидаю «Киннетик» в три ночи и не тащусь домой в метро. Черт, Солнышко, ты пытаешься довести меня до инфаркта?  
— Конечно, конечно, мне следует быть осторожнее, — вдаюсь в рассуждения я и мягко массирую его бедра. — Тем более, раз уж ты достиг пожилого возраста. Мы не допустим, чтобы твое сердце остановилось, не так ли, дедушка Кинни?  
Он щиплет и выкручивает мой сосок.  
— Паршивец.  
— Ой, — усмехаюсь я и сдвигаю брови. — В любом случае, как мы переедем? Мне казалось, ты ограничен в средствах — открытие филиала и все такое.  
Брайан смеется, он явно удивлен.  
— Говоря «ограниченный бюджет», я имел в виду, что, возможно, нам не стоит объедаться. Имел в виду, что, возможно, я выживу в Армани прошлогодней коллекции. Имел в виду, что, возможно, ограничу себя в некоторых из моих... порочных привычек. Я не имел в виду, что соглашусь жить в заплесневелом наркопритоне.  
— Тут не наркопритон! — возмущенно хохочу я. — И я не вижу тут никакой плесени.  
— Начнем с того, что эта квартира имеет вид настолько же эстетический, как и наркопритон, — глумится Брайан, — потому прости, что принял ее за него. А еще я гарантирую, что в этой квартире есть плесень. Я мог бы поставить на это собственную жизнь. Что, кстати, ты и делаешь.  
Он кладет ладонь мне на щеку и очень серьезно смотрит.  
— Дело не в моих потребностях иметь что-то получше этой дыры; ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Я не позволю тебе жить здесь, дыша спорами плесени или рискуя погибнуть при пожаре, из-за того, что владелец этих трущоб понятия не имеет о строительных нормах.  
Я кладу свою ладонь поверх его и легонько сжимаю.  
— Мне кажется, ты принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу.  
Он пожимает плечами, слезает с меня и берет свои джинсы.  
— Ты уже знаешь, что я скажу дальше, поэтому не стану впустую сотрясать воздух.  
Знаю.  
— Нет ничего благородного в том, чтобы быть бедным, — повторяю с улыбкой.  
Он улыбается в ответ и кивает.  
— Или игнорировать деньги своего партнера, притворяясь бедным. Да ладно тебе, Солнышко, мы можем подыскать место получше. Давай-ка найдем себе риэлтора.

*  
Поиски квартиры не занимают много времени. На удивление быстрый процесс. Кажется, вот только мы просматривали варианты, а в следующий момент уже переезжаем. Работа над картиной для «Киннетика» откладывается. Но Брайан не переживает. Похоже, он очень увлечен заботами о переезде. Да и я тоже — как бы ни любил свою квартиру, я без ума от мысли, что какую-то другую в этом городе мы сможем назвать нашей собственной.  
Выбранная нами квартира не так близка к студии, как хотелось бы Брайану, но она просторная, с большими окнами, никакой плесени, и Гасу тут тоже достаточно места, что немаловажно для Брайана. Он настаивает на том, чтобы по приезде Гасу было где жить, и при поиске мы ориентируемся в основном на это. Он хочет отдельную комнату для Гаса, а я — чтобы она была удобной. Поскольку Брайан заполучил самого безжалостного и кровожадного риелтора, какого только можно найти на Манхэттене, мы скоро покинем мой «преступный наркопритон» и переедем в новую квартиру. Нашу, решительно настаивает Брайан, хотя я за нее не платил. Если с его бюджетом он может позволить себе коллекцию прошлых сезонов, то мой чуть более ограниченный. Из-за этого я чувствую себя паршиво и извиняюсь, но Брайан лишь отмахивается. Он явно не заморачивается, так что я тоже пытаюсь.  
Звоню Даф, чтобы поделиться хорошими новостями (я будто вижу, как она сияет).  
— Вот видишь? Все встает на свои места, — говорит она. — Как ты и хотел, и это правильно.  
Я всегда могу рассчитывать на поддержку Дафны. Этим же вечером за ужином передаю ее слова Брайану.  
— Ты сказал ей, как прекрасно она выглядит? — улыбается он.  
— Я не видел ее. Мы говорили по телефону.  
— Тебе не обязательно видеть ее, чтобы знать, что она замечательно выглядит, — во взгляде упрек.  
Я закатываю глаза.  
— Порой боюсь, что она тебя соблазнит, ты станешь гетеро и бросишь меня.  
Брайан ухмыляется и пожимает плечами.  
— Если кто и может преуспеть в выполнении такой немыслимой задачи, так это Дафна. Звучит заманчиво, я подумаю.  
Вот злодей! Еще и дразнится. Взбираюсь к нему на колени, напоминая, до какой степени я привлекателен и насколько он совершеннейший и бесповоротный гомосексуалист. Это срабатывает чудесным образом.  
Мы живем в новой квартире уже около трех недель среди полураспакованных ящиков и разобранной мебели. И тут Брайан объявляет, что нам нужны новые простыни. Те, что он привез из Питтсбурга, не по размеру нашей кровати, а мои со старой квартиры (из «кишащей болезнетворными микробами смертельной ловушки», как временами ласково звал ее Брайан), не дотягивают до его заоблачных стандартов. Потому, как только появилось время, мы встречаемся в «Блумингдейле», чтобы купить новые.  
Я жду около постельного белья и переписываюсь с Дафной, как вдруг Брайан хватает меня сзади и угрожающе рычит в ухо:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Испуганно подпрыгиваю, а он хохочет. Поворачиваюсь к нему и хватаю за рубашку:  
— Ты меня напугал!  
Он злорадно смеется, но затем лицо его застывает:  
— Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь?  
Я указываю на окружающие нас стеллажи с подушками, комплектами постельного белья и пуховыми одеялами.  
— Ты сказал ждать в отделе постельных принадлежностей, и вот я тут.  
— Ты не там, — усмехнувшись, Брайан снимает комплект простыней с ближайшего стеллажа. — Это что?  
— Простынь?  
Брайан кривится. С явным отвращением тычет в указанную на упаковке плотность нитей.  
— Это не простыни. А теперь ты можешь либо отправиться в отдел настоящего постельного белья, либо пройти вниз по улице в хозяйственный магазин и купить наждачную бумагу. Расстелешь под пожарной лестницей и будешь на ней спать. По уровню комфорта то же, но гораздо дешевле.  
Боже мой, Брайан порой такая принцесса! Пока он презрительно смотрит на окружающие нас комплекты постельного белья, я просовываю руки ему под куртку и легонько целую в подбородок.  
— Ты проделал весь этот путь в Нью-Йорк, чтобы заставить меня спать на наждачной бумаге под пожарной лестницей? — очень ласково спрашиваю я.  
Брайан невозмутимо смотрит.  
— Ты проделал весь это путь в Нью-Йорк, чтобы заставить меня спать на полиэфире?  
— Ладно, ваше высочество, — я склоняю голову. — Ведите меня в отдел настоящего постельного белья.  
Он берет меня за руку и тянет вглубь магазина, где цифры, обозначающие плотность нитей и стоимость, значительно круче. Когда Брайан достает набор простыней от Ральфа Лорена, я целую его в плечо и поддразниваю:  
— Ну что за королева лейблов!  
— У тебя будет возможность оценить мои высокие стандарты, — ухмыляется он. — Буквально. Синий или серый?  
— Учитывая, как часто нам приходится менять простыни, сказал бы: и то, и другое.  
— Смышленый мальчик, — комментирует он, вынимая обе упаковки. Меня слегка потряхивает от возбуждения. Ни за что не признаюсь вслух, но, когда мы с Брайаном делаем покупки для дома, я ощущаю себя отвратительно счастливым. Что же, возможно, это во мне говорит недобитый степфордский педик.  
Внимание привлекает комплект малиновых простыней, и я достаю их со стеллажа.  
— Мне нравятся эти.  
— Тебе идет красный, — одобрительно кивает Брайан.  
Не могу не смутиться. Он тут же замечает, ухмыляется, касается моей щеки и протягивает:  
— Как я и сказал.  
— Заткнись, — смеюсь и шлепаю его по руке. — Соответствуют ли они твоим элитарным стандартам?  
Брайан кивает. Я передаю ему комплект красных простыней и целую.  
— Мне нужно вернуться в бар. Кори ждет, когда я отпущу его на перерыв.  
— Бар, — с отчаянием отзывается Брайан, потом добавляет с легкой улыбкой: — Не дай себя ограбить.  
— Район не так уж плох.  
— Я говорю не о районе, — язвит он. — А о твоих жалких клиентах.  
— Они не станут меня обворовывать, — обещаю я. — Или бить, или накачивать наркотой, или воровать мои органы, а также не станут воплощать в жизнь другие нелепые и сумасшедшие теории, которые ты себе напридумывал.  
Он с сомнением приподнимает брови.  
— Тогда беги, но помни, что 911 стоит на скоростном наборе в твоем телефоне под цифрой один.  
Я закатываю глаза и ухожу. Чувствую, как он провожает меня взглядом, ощущаю его беспокойство. Он высмеивает бар с тех самых пор, как я позволил ему прийти туда в первый раз. По правде говоря, бар довольно захудалый, и клиенты в большинстве случаев подозрительные. Но это работа, та, что позволяет мне заниматься чем-то еще. И я вполне могу постоять за себя. Брайану пора бы это знать.  
*  
Как выясняется, Брайану нужна моя помощь не только с картиной для «Киннетика». Он продолжает набор в свой художественный отдел в Нью-Йорке и часто, возвращаясь домой, просит моего совета и помощи в проектах. Вскоре мы договариваемся: сперва трах, потом работа. Это оказывается очень удачной стратегией. Когда мы оба удовлетворены, Брайан притаскивает в постель любимый кожаный портфель, а я достаю свой планшет. То, что Брайан просит помощи, всегда вызывает у меня волнение. Порой кажется, что он просто потворствует мне, но потом вижу конечный результат: с моими идеями и элементами моего дизайна — лишь немного отполированное арт-отделом их воплощение.  
— Думаю, более наклонный, — говорит Брайан, проводя пальцем по нарисованным мной контурам. — И немного плотнее.  
Подправляю создаваемый мной эскиз в соответствии с его виденьем.  
— Так лучше, да?  
— М-м-м, — Брайан целует меня в плечо и наблюдает за работой. Мне очень нравится одновременность этих действий. Нравится слышать, как он озвучивает свои идеи, нравится, как он скользит губами по моей коже. А еще люблю, когда мы, голые, сидим в постели, прижавшись друг к другу. Я как раз начинаю работу с новым эскизом, когда внезапно сводит руку. Боль простреливает мышцы пулеметной очередью.  
— Черт! — пытаюсь сжать ладонь, но она словно залита бетоном. Брайан резко выпрямляется и глядит на меня с беспокойством. Пытается взять за руку, но я отталкиваю его. Разряды боли продолжают беспощадно атаковать, новая волна судорог простреливает кисть.  
Беспокойство в его взгляде превращается в острую настороженность.  
— Что, черт возьми, происходит?  
— Руку сводит, — огрызаюсь я. — А на что это похоже?  
— В четвертый раз на этой неделе, — жестко произносит Брайан. Я изо всех сил пытаюсь не обращать внимание на его интонацию, но покерфейсом Брайана не обмануть. — Это уже четвертый раз на этой неделе? — хмурится он.  
На самом деле, восьмой, и хуже, чем когда-либо раньше, но я не собираюсь признаваться. Пытаясь изобразить невозмутимость, лгу:  
— Кто считает?  
Он вздыхает и берет меня за руку.  
— Черт, Джастин... как давно все так плохо?  
— Не знаю, — снова ложь, еще менее убедительная, чем прежде. Я старательно игнорирую требовательный взгляд Брайана, но он берет меня измором. — С самого переезда.  
Краем глаза отслеживаю его реакцию.  
— Ты, мать твою, разыгрываешь меня?! — в ярости восклицает он.  
— С какой стати мне тебя разыгрывать? Что, черт возьми, здесь смешного? — отдергиваю руку я.  
— Ничего, — холодно отвечает Брайан. — Нет ничего смешного в том, что ты мне лжешь...  
Он поддается гневу, и вскоре я тоже начинаю раздражаться.  
— О, ну конечно, выверни это в свою сторону. Изрядная доля твоего эгоизма сотворит чудо с моей рукой. Бьюсь об заклад, именно это чудодейственное средство я и искал!  
Смущенный, Брайан вскакивает с постели и хватает сигареты.  
— Когда ты планировал сказать мне? — прикурив, рычит он.  
— Ты знаешь, что моя рука повреждена.  
— Не... — он прерывается и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы расслабиться, медленно выдыхает. — Не надо так. Тебе следовало... ты должен был мне сказать, что это настолько серьезно.  
Я не смотрю на него, сосредоточенно растираю кисть. Не помогает. Чертовски больно. Меня охватывает отчаяние и, кажется, это так заметно, что Брайан наконец смягчается. Он вздыхает и возвращается в постель, хотя садится поодаль.  
— Забудь о картине для «Киннетика».  
— Нет! — протестую я и отбрасываю планшет в сторону здоровой рукой, поскольку искалеченная все еще пульсирует болью. — Я хочу сделать это, для тебя. К тому же, я почти закончил, зачем бросать?  
— Тогда нужно бросить что-нибудь другое, — настаивает он. — Ты не можешь продолжать так много работать.  
— Как раз так много работать я и должен, — я повторяю слова, которые слышал от него миллион раз. — Ты знаешь.  
Догадываюсь, что он ответит. Мы много лет избегали обсуждения этой проблемы. Я молюсь про себя, чтобы он не стал поднимать ее и в этот раз, но Брайан нападает, как кобра.  
— Ты можешь уйти из бара.  
— Нет, не могу, — возражаю устало.  
— Да, можешь. Назови хоть одну вескую причину — почему нет!  
Такая вызывающая бесцеремонность злит. Я изо всех сил сдерживаюсь, чтобы не сорваться в крик.  
— Я хочу сам о себе заботиться, — цежу сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Брайан указывает на мою судорожно сжатую руку.  
— И это ты называешь позаботиться о себе?  
Я смотрю на кисть. Действительно, сейчас хуже, чем когда-либо, возможно, даже хуже, чем когда очнулся в больнице после нападения. Что я только ни пробовал, чтобы контролировать эти приступы, но долгие смены в баре и еще более долгие часы в студии — большая нагрузка. Добавьте к этому несколько последних недель, проведенных за разбором коробок и сборкой мебели — и вот моя покалеченная рука едва функционирует.  
— Сделай себе одолжение — брось, — продолжает Брайан чуть менее сердито, но все еще надменно, как обычно.  
— Не могу, — бормочу я и сержусь: на него, за то, что продолжает настаивать (будто это так просто!), и на себя, за то, что звучу, как заезженная пластинка. Добром это не кончится. Или мы накрутим себя, заводясь все сильнее, пока это не выльется в бурную ссору, или один из нас замкнется в себе и уйдет ночевать в другую комнату. Исходя из предыдущего опыта, случится то или другое. Но когда я уже готов с этим смириться, Брайан удивляет. Похоже, с недавних пор он изменился. Легко оставив свою надменность, касается моего колена.  
— Джастин, — очень мягко зовет Брайан.  
Мой гнев тут же сходит на нет.  
— Что?  
— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Мы можем поговорить начистоту?  
На кончике языка вертится резкая язвительная отповедь, но потом я поднимаю глаза и вижу его взгляд. Он гораздо мягче слов и наполнен нежностью и заботой. Всякое желание ссориться пропадает.  
Протягиваю руку, Брайан берет ее в свои, начинает делать массаж, перемежая его поцелуями. Я готов растаять. Почему, ну почему я всегда сопротивляюсь? Сдаюсь, пересаживаюсь ближе к нему и сознаюсь:  
— Я не хочу, как обычно, сидеть на твоей на шее.  
Брайан вскидывает голову, хмурится. Кажется, он сбит с толку.  
— С каких пор ты сидишь на моей шее?  
— С самой первой встречи, — тихо говорю я.  
— Чушь, — резко выдыхает Брайан.  
— Неправда. У меня ощущение, что я тебя исполь...  
— Я похож на человека, которого можно использовать? — он пристально смотрит. — Каждый цент, который я дал тебе когда-либо, хотел дать, — чертыхается, уставившись на мою руку, и сжимает ее все сильнее. — Мы чуть не поженились. Все, что принадлежит мне, могло стать и твоим.  
— И все же не поженились, — мягко говорю я. — И не станем.  
— Ну и что? Мы ведь партнеры, верно?  
Он умоляюще смотрит на меня. Во взгляде кроется... страх? Может, он думает, что я бросаю его или что-то в этом роде? Но это же не так. И я спешу подтвердить его слова, чтобы развеять сомнения.  
— Так и есть, мы партнеры.  
— Тогда позволь помочь тебе. Брось бар.  
Еще когда он сказал это в первый раз, я уже знал — это именно то, чего хочу. Я ненавижу бар. Брайан, должно быть, догадывается об этом, несмотря на мой преувеличенно бодрый вид. Бар захудалый и вонючий. Я устал от продолжительных смен. Надоело зависеть от чаевых наших прижимистых клиентов. Рассказы коллег о том, как они приехали в Нью-Йорк, чтобы стать художниками, музыкантами или актерами, но не вышло, вгоняют меня в глубокую депрессию. Порой кажется, что я тоже ничего не добьюсь. Черт возьми, этот бар меня заебал.  
И все же я сомневаюсь, правильно ли будет бросить его. Еще больше смутившись, я повторяю в миллионный раз:  
— Не могу.  
Брайан усмехается — не зло, но недоверчиво. Он наверняка знает, что это чушь.  
— Почему нет? Ты мог бы сфокусироваться на своем творчестве. Ты ведь за этим сюда приехал, так?  
— Да.  
Руке становится лучше. Брайан тянет ее к губам и целует костяшки пальцев.  
— Позволь помочь. Уйди из бара, а я с радостью буду поддерживать тебя сколько нужно.  
— Я не знаю.  
Глядя ему в глаза, думаю, как можно на это согласиться и не чувствовать себя нахлебником. Конечно же, он прав — я приехал сюда покорять мир искусства. Бар со своими липкими полами и тоскливой атмосферой — последнее, чего я ожидал от Нью-Йорка. Я думаю о том, что картина, которую пишу для «Киннетика», до сих пор не закончена. Я мог бы давно ее дописать, если бы не смены, которые отрабатывал в баре, собирая чаевые, чтобы оплачивать аренду студии.  
— Мужчина должен знать, когда обратиться за помощью, верно? — Брайан кивает на мою руку. — Думаю, самое время, Солнышко.  
Я вздыхаю и устраиваюсь у него в руках, откинувшись на грудь. Брайан обнимает меня и прижимает к себе. Я тону в тепле, чувствую спиной каждый удар его сердца.  
— Мне нужно время подумать, но, скорее всего, если я приму твое предложение, это будет лишь временное решение. Если вся эта идея с творчеством сработает...  
— Когда сработает, — отрезает он.  
Это немного подбадривает. Улыбнувшись, я продолжаю:  
— Если так случится, и я начну зарабатывать, мы сразу пересмотрим условия. Чтобы быть на равных, не хочу быть вечно тебе обязанным.  
Брайан целует меня в макушку.  
— И не будешь. Все, что у меня есть — твое.  
Он берет пачку сигарет, протягивает мне. Я достаю две — одну для него. Мы закуриваем. Брайан прислоняется к спинке кровати. Я ложусь, забрасываю ноги поверх его и курю, глядя в потолок.  
— Джастин, — тихо зовет он.  
— Да? — поворачиваю голову.  
— К слову о том, что все мое — твое...  
И теперь это звучит по-настоящему серьезно. Привстаю на локтях и смотрю на него.  
— Что?  
— Если со мной что-нибудь случится, — говорит он, рассеянно уставясь на светящийся кончик своей сигареты, — думаю, ты должен знать, что все останется тебе и Гасу.  
У меня внутри все переворачивается. Я не думал о подобном с тех самых пор, как Брайан болел. С трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не спросить, не это ли опять его беспокоит, но в последнее время он ничего не скрывает. Уверен, если бы с ним что-то происходило, ему хватило бы ума поделиться со мной. И все же от одной только мысли, что могу его потерять, по спине пробегает холодок. А лицо, как ни странно, наоборот, бросает в жар.  
На самом деле, я нахожу его признание невероятно трогательным.  
— Правда? — спрашиваю я и улыбаюсь.  
— А кому, думаешь, я хочу это оставить? — фыркает он с усмешкой. — ЦГЛ?  
— А если я потом пожертвую это им? — поддразниваю я.  
— Я надеру тебе задницу, — нахмурившись, грозится Брайан.  
Я смеюсь, и он легко пинает меня.  
Протягиваю руку и глажу костяшки его пальцев.  
— Так заманчиво. Думаю, это та самая терра инкогнита, которой у нас почти не осталось.  
Брайан смотрит на меня и широко улыбается.  
— Солнышко, до чего же ты мил и наивен. Территория, на которую мы еще не ступали, огромна.  
Звучит многообещающе. Тянусь к тумбочке и гашу в пепельнице сигарету.  
— Неужели? — усмехаюсь я. Он отвечает похотливой ухмылкой. Я перебираюсь поближе, потому что он так и не отпустил мою руку. Брайан отдает мне свою сигарету, и я делаю затяжку.  
— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня, Кинни?  
— Ждал подходящего времени, — он проводит рукой по моему бедру. — К тому же, ты еще молод... Не хотелось спешить и перегружать сверх меры твою маленькую белобрысую головку.  
— Иди ты, — смеюсь я и хлопаю его по ноге. — Скажи, что мы еще не пробовали.  
Брайан гасит сигарету. Улыбается с чертовщинкой в глазах и оставляет короткие поцелуи на моем плече.  
— Сделаем лучше, я покажу тебе. Сходи принеси мой ноутбук.  
Я вскакиваю с постели, и он довольно чувствительно шлепает меня по заднице. Ухмыляюсь в ответ и быстро возвращаюсь с его ноутом. Брайан притягивает меня в свои объятия, я откидываюсь спиной ему на грудь. Включаю ноутбук, а он утыкается носом мне в шею.  
— Ну что, давай поговорим о терра инкогнита?

*  
На следующий день у меня дневная смена в баре. Вхожу и тут же чувствую, как липнут к полу ботинки. Специфический запах бара щекочет в носу, и я едва не чихаю. Стопки тарелок и ряды стаканов, скопившихся после обеда, ожидают мытья, и один только вид их приводит меня в отчаяние. Пока я ношусь туда-сюда по этому обшарпанному, дурно пахнущему, липкому помещению, Кори непрерывно рассказывает о своем последнем неудачном прослушивании и о том, как мало смен дает ему менеджер. Спустя полчаса у меня уже раскалывается голова. Несколько постоянных посетителей оставляют щедрые чаевые, но по большей части перепадают сущие крохи. У одного парня хватает наглости оставить лишь доллар к счету в восемьдесят, и хуже того, он засовывает его в недопитую кружку пива, так что край купюры намокает. Мысль о том, чтобы достать и просушить, вызывает отвращение, но не покидает меня некоторое время, из-за чего я сам себе противен. В конечном итоге, Кори достает ее, вытирает о фартук и кладет в карман. Меня словно ударяют под дых.  
Когда очередной клиент без какой-либо причины (кроме очевидной — он пьяный мудак) плюет в меня, терпение лопается. Сейчас я мог бы работать в студии над картиной для Брайана, а вместо этого оттираю мерзкую смесь джина, табака и слюны с моей футболки. И пока я избавляюсь от этого пятна, руку сводит судорогой. Нахрен. Нахрен! Пришло время попросить о помощи. Словно бар сговорился с Брайаном. Единственный положительный момент во всем этом — Кори едва не плачет от счастья, когда предлагаю ему остаток моих смен. А я бегу отсюда без оглядки.  
Рабочий день Брайана скоро закончится, и я прохожу несколько кварталов до его офиса. Он выходит из здания с этим обычным своим высокомерным видом. Похоже, в него на работе никто не плевал. Стряхнув с себя горечь впечатлений о дерьмовом дне, улыбаюсь Брайану и протягиваю стакан с кофе.  
— Спасибо, — Брайан берет его. — Разве ты не на работе? Думал, что сегодня ты в этой дыре допоздна.  
— Кори взял мою смену, — улыбаюсь я. — Он взял все мои смены, а я ушел.  
Брайан тоже улыбается и склоняется ко мне.  
— Хороший мальчик, — шепчет и целует.  
— Спорное утверждение, — смеюсь я.  
Брайан усмехается и снова целует меня в уголок губ. Обнимаю его за талию, и мы идем к метро.  
— Как прошел твой день?  
— Хорошо, — он вдыхает аромат кофе. — А теперь, когда знаю, что ты не сгниешь в этой своей крысиной норе, еще лучше.  
— Ты ведь помнишь о сделке?  
— О сделке? — Брайан делает вид, что не понимает, о чем я. — О какой еще сделке?  
— Брайан! — возмущаюсь и дергаю его за рубашку на спине. — Сделка!  
— Ах да, сделка, — он улыбается, ласково смотрит на меня. — Как только ты начнешь зарабатывать, мы пересматриваем условия.  
— Как только я начну зарабатывать, мы пересматриваем условия сделки, — повторяю я и улыбаюсь в ответ. — Хочу быть на равных.  
— Мы на равных, — тихо отвечает он и отпивает кофе. — Очень вкусно.  
— Дай, — я тянусь к стакану. Брайан закатывает глаза, но все же передает его мне. Отпиваю глоток. — М-м-м.  
Мы спускаемся в метро и садимся в только что подошедший поезд. Час пик, и в вагоне людей битком. В итоге я оказываюсь зажатым между Брайаном и дверьми, и похоже, что ему это по нраву. Он ухмыляется, просовывает свое колено между моими и припечатывает меня к дверям. Поскольку никто на нас не смотрит, я хватаю его за рубашку и притягиваю ближе, чтобы торопливо поцеловать.  
— Как считаешь, может нам доехать до Бруклина? Там есть стейк-хаус, который тебе непременно понравится, — предлагаю я, теребя его галстук. — Мы могли бы поужинать, затем вернуться на поезде обратно и пойти домой через мост.  
— Звучит... романтично, — тихонько говорит Брайан и насмешливо улыбается.  
— Так и есть, — украдкой целую его еще раз, а потом меняю тон на более деловой и настаиваю: — И я угощаю. Я плачу, а ты заткнешься и позволишь мне это сделать.  
Он целует меня в щеку.  
— Кто я такой, чтобы возражать?  
— Хороший мальчик, — хвалю его с ухмылкой.  
Брайан смеется.  
— Спорное утверждение.  
— Это уж точно, — соглашаюсь я и тоже смеюсь, когда он прижимает меня к дверям. 

*

Конечно, нужно будет обсудить это с Даф, она ведь эксперт в таких вопросах, но мне кажется, что этот вечер можно назвать одним из самых романтических. Мы прогуливаемся рука об руку по Бруклинскому мосту и любуемся подсвеченным огнями Манхэттеном. Некуда спешить. Это была сумасшедшая неделя, и времени пообщаться почти не оставалось. И теперь так хорошо просто неторопливо идти и наслаждаться неспешной прогулкой.  
Мы останавливаемся на середине моста, чтобы сфотографировать город. Мне хотелось бы нарисовать его, и когда соберусь, хочу вспомнить этот момент. Пока я достаю из кармана куртки фотоаппарат, Брайан прислоняется к перилам и поддразнивает:  
— Странно, что в последний день работы в этой клоаке твои карманы не обчистили.  
— Можно больше не упоминать бар? Я пытаюсь стереть его из памяти.  
Он улыбается и кивает. Я делаю панорамный снимок, прячу фотоаппарат обратно в карман. Брайан не хочет никуда идти. Опершись на перила, он любуется видом. Становлюсь рядом, прислоняюсь к нему.  
— Я очень рад, что ты здесь, со мной.  
Брайан немного хмурится.  
— Ты постоянно говоришь об этом.  
— Видишь, как сильно я рад, — пожимаю плечами. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько я это ценю.  
— Нет, ты так часто повторяешь, словно не можешь поверить, — он качает головой.  
— Я не...  
Мне хочется сказать, что все не так, но это неправда, и Брайан знает.  
— Джастин, — мягко перебивает он.  
Этого достаточно, чтобы я признался. Я стольким ему обязан, что должен быть предельно честен.  
— До того, как ты переехал сюда, у меня были сомнения, — не могу сдержать нервный смешок, вздыхаю. — Я боялся, что расстояние разделит нас. Что поддерживать отношения станет очень тяжело, и мы в конце концов расстанемся.  
— И мы бы расстались? — спрашивает Брайан, словно прочтя мои мысли.  
Я легонько толкаю его в плечо.  
— Ладно, я боялся, что ты уйдешь. Прости.  
Брайан пристально смотрит на меня, потом переводит взгляд на раскинувшийся перед нами город.  
— Были такие мысли.  
Вот как. Я часто переживал, что так и есть, но в итоге всегда удавалось убедить себя, что ошибаюсь. И слышать его признание довольно досадно. Я стараюсь не показать, насколько это ранит. Самым ровным тоном, на какой сейчас способен, спрашиваю:  
— И ты бы ушел?  
Он придвигается ближе, прижимается ко мне.  
— Тогда казалось, что без меня тебе будет лучше. Что тебе нужно двигаться вперед, жить своей жизнью...  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был в моей жизни, — перебиваю я. — Я люблю тебя!  
Брайан смотрит на меня с теплой искренней улыбкой. Это успокаивает.  
— Да, сейчас я понимаю. Но когда мы расстались, это запросто стало забываться. И я решил, может, ты будешь счастливее...  
— Я бы не смог.  
— Можно мне закончить? — приподнимает брови Брайан. Я пожимаю плечами и умолкаю. Он целует меня в плечо и продолжает: — Были времена, когда я подумывал сдаться. Но если бы ты приехал, или я приехал, или ты позвонил, или Дафна привезла подарки — впрочем, довольно было бы и просто ее присутствия, — все это напомнило бы мне о том, что я хотел быть с тобой. Хочу. Я хочу быть с тобой.  
— Я тоже хочу, — отвечаю я, опустив голову, и почти перехожу на шепот: — Без тебя было очень плохо. Все время хотелось вернуться домой.  
Брайан обнимает меня.  
— Твой дом тут, Солнышко. Этот город подходит тебе. Я так считаю, и Дафна, и Линдси тоже. А трое не могут ошибаться.  
— Точно, — смеюсь я, прижавшись к нему. — Этот город подходит и тебе.  
— Я знаю, — с полной уверенностью говорит Брайан.  
Я любуюсь им, пока он смотрит вдаль. Брайан невероятно красивый и одухотворенный, и сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо, я чувствую, что он мой. Никогда прежде мы не были настолько откровенны друг с другом. На секунду приходит мысль о том, что было бы, останься я в Питтсбурге? Если бы поженились, если бы переехали в особняк? Стали бы мы так близки? Не знаю. Теперь та жизнь кажется очень далекой.  
Я много раз ощущал вину из-за того, что предпочел Нью-Йорк Брайану, из-за того, что тот перевернул свою жизнь, переехав сюда, оставил семью и друзей... Но теперь вины нет. И мне нужно рассказать ему об этом, нужно, чтобы он знал, насколько это важно для меня.  
— Я очень рад, что ты здесь. Рад, что мы не расстались. Это... — никак не могу произнести слова, из-за которых чувствую себя немного глупо. — Это разбило бы мне сердце.  
И замираю от потрясения, услышав ответ Брайана:  
— Это разбило бы сердце и мне.  
Я помню его, не верящего в любовь и отношения, не говоря уж о разбитых сердцах, но тот, что стоит сейчас передо мной, не побоялся открыться. И пока я переживаю в себе эти противоречивые ощущения — прошлое и настоящее человека, которого я люблю, — Брайан удивляет меня очередным признанием:  
— Когда ты прислал мне ту картину, я понял... я не хочу превратиться из твоего партнера в чужого человека. Не думаю... — он опускает голову и некоторое время вглядывается в блики на темной воде. Я легонько касаюсь его руки, и это, кажется, заставляет Брайана продолжить: — Знаю, что выжил бы, но не знаю, стоило бы оно того.  
В порыве эмоций я обнимаю его. Он тяжело вздыхает и шепчет мне на ухо, как почти год назад, у развалин, прежде звавшихся «Вавилоном»:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчу в ответ и утыкаюсь ему в плечо. Он кладет ладонь мне на затылок, не позволяя отстраниться, успокаивающе гладит по волосам. — Спасибо за все это.  
— Спасибо, — еле слышным эхом отзывается Брайан.  
Крепче обнимаю его, и мы замираем посередине моста, держась друг за друга и позабыв обо всем остальном мире. 

*

Спустя две недели я заканчиваю писать картину для «Киннетика». Хотелось довести ее до совершенства, и вот наконец она готова. Брайан улетел на неделю в Питтсбург, но сегодня к ужину он возвращается. Я весь день готовлюсь к его приезду. Покупаю бутылку вина (которое он предпочитает), готовлю ужин (лазанью, он любит ее) и оглядываюсь, чтобы убедиться — квартира сверкает чистотой. Джейд и Кори помогают перевезти картину из студии в квартиру, и я ставлю ее в гостиной около камина. Она будет первым, что он увидит, когда войдет в дом, и надеюсь, ему понравится. Надеюсь, это то, чего хотел Брайан.  
Как я и думал, едва Брайан входит в дом, сразу идет к картине и замирает перед ней. Не могу угадать, о чем он думает — лицо его невыразительно. Он изучает полотно, смотрит заинтересованно. Я покрыл холст яркими жирными мазками всевозможных цветов, которые расползаются к углам, как языки пламени, а оттенки их гармонично перетекают один в другой.  
В центре полотна расположена чисто-белая «К», как на визитках и веб-сайте «Киннетика». Пока Брайан смотрит, я начинаю объяснять, что пытался не отступить от общей концепции бренда компании.  
— Я хотел сделать что-то элегантное и красивое, и в то же время бросающееся в глаза и яркое, — беру его за руку и переплетаю наши пальцы. — Как ты.  
Брайан переводит взгляд с холста на меня и улыбается.  
— Идеально.  
— Правда? Если нужно, я могу переделать. Могу попробовать написать новую.  
Он удивленно качает головой и уверенно отвечает:  
— Ничего не переделывай. Не пиши новую. Это именно то, что нужно. А теперь иди ко мне.  
Я обнимаю Брайана и смеюсь. А он приподнимает меня и коротко целует.  
— Привет из Питтсбурга.  
— Как мило, — шепчу я, но сейчас мне интересны только его объятия. Снова касаюсь губ, чувствую вкус кофе, табака и Брайана — и не могу насытиться. — Я скучал по этому рту.  
Брайан тихо смеется, углубляет поцелуй, и я словно растворяюсь в нем.  
Он здесь, мы вместе. Я самый счастливый человек в мире.


End file.
